


Borrowed

by Vanuzza



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Airplanes, Gen, Goodbyes, Just another venting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: “Oh hey! Thank you for the gift, I really li-…”“It’s not a gift.” Spark’s confused look make them smile, it worth the world to see that silly face at least once more. “You are borrowing it…”“Borrowing it? … So, therefore, I have to return it to you.”“In person, I’m afraid; terribly fate for you isn’t it…? I also expect it to be in perfect condition.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another venting fic. Today one of my best friends is moving to another country and I just felt bad since he’s like the 6th person I had to let go and next month another friend is also moving to another country….Sadly, I couldn’t go to say goodbye at the airport due many details.. So I just started writting this as I was waiting this morning for the notice of him telling me the first plane had landed safely… 
> 
> Noire belongs to Surfacage.net

_**“You better be there when I get there, Instinct”** _

It was what the message read when Spark looked down at it. A backpack at his side, Donglord yawning at the other, the cellphone in one hand, and an airplane ticket in the other. The Go Program had been cancelled and the Hatchery needed more people, meaning he was returning to Vermillion City.

Candela had already left a couple of hours ago back to Alola with plans already settled to work with her little sister, Olivia. Blanche haven’t told anyone about her plans in a bigger picture setting, but what was for sure, was that Annie and they were going to work alongside in a special laboratory at Kanto….

The three leaders had promised to remain in contact. Candela was surely going to hop on the back of Bella, her Charizard, at any given moment any of them would need her presence. Blanche wasn’t different at all in those small promises, and they had even smiled in amusement saying they were deciding between riding their Gyarados or a Pidgeot, instead of actually teleporting with a Gardervoir or Alakazam.

Laugher was shared, coffee and ice creams as well before one had to get pass their boarding gate. They had all hugged each other, shared sweet words and Candela didn’t denied a kiss to both of them that more than once even the Official Joy had to look away from the scene.

It was bittersweet to leave and separate from each other, doesn’t matter if it was for a bigger end. To separate from the people that you could just call or visit if you wanted to hug them. People you could just run to their arms at any hour, people who you could appoint a day to meet and go for Pokemon Hunting at any hour of the day while sharing fun facts. People that had become your friends, and even more family than your family, after years of being side by side in any kind of battle, both tangible and emotional.

The fact that this was indeed happening haven’t registered on their minds until the very day before. When they all knew there was not going back. Or well, there was, but that was not the best option. Of course, cellphones and computers existed, and there was no way they would be without communication forever… but it was still something difficult to handle.

And there’s also the point for those who stay. For those _friends_ who don’t go too, who just stay, and wonder why exactly are they crying. Is it out of the feeling of lacking when the other goes? Or is it out of the fact…of staying behind?

It was something completely difficult to know, but when Noire’s heels sounded in the mirror floor of the Airport, and their frame was standing right in front of him, any of the two was sure neither. Perhaps it was both.

When was the last time Spark have even seen them this mad before? They couldn’t help but smile while feeling his nose reddening and his eyes mirroring the glow of tears in the other. Their Eevee was already playing with Donglord, talking and sharing their Goodbyes.

“You didn’t tell me the plane was going to departure earlier! You didn’t tell me it was necessary to be earlier!” They snapped, clenching their fist so tight Spark was sure they were about to hit him at any moment. Their frame was so tense; their jaw was also so stiff. Noire was refraining themselves from saying all the words they really wanted to say on their throat.

_Don’t go…stay._

“You are an idiot!” They snapped again, and tears were already streaming down their face. It was rather cute and Spark couldn’t help but giggle a bit. He was already crying too as approaching to embrace them. And it was amusing how Noire didn’t reject the hug, actually returning it, their hands grasping to the jacket’s fabric tightly. “Amelie had to drive like crazy to get me here on time, we could have gotten in an accident and it was going to be your entire fault, Instinct.”

“You could have just stayed at home and call me instead, you know?” Spark said, tightening the hug and smiling when Noire tried to punch them in the guts without result. Even Zapdos seemed to giggle at the back of their mind. “But I really…really appreciate you came…”

“I told you I was coming, Idiot. I may be a lot of stuff, but I won’t lie to you.”

“Actually, I think that’s a lie, Noire.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Spark chuckled again, still holding them in the tight hug. Noire hated to know he was crying even behind that goofy expression he would always wear not matter what fucking thing could happen. Why would he always smile like that? Like everything was fucking fine, like he was not hurting of being separated from Blanche, Candela, from Go and from them? Noire also knew the answer; he was always trying to cheer others up, to remain strong for others as an immovable pillar, to keep them away from pulling all the strings of their nerves and end everything.

It was friendship.   
It was what friendship was supposed to do, **stand for the others.**

And he had done that so many times for them; they weren’t sure at all how to properly express their gratitude and fondness towards him, but to also be there in their last day on Opal City.

“Promise you won’t let any sadness wave to take you away, promise me you’re not going to hurt yourself…” He whispered, and Noire felt their chest tighten at the words. How many times already had he been there for them too? Picking his phone at 2 am at the morning only to listening to them while crying due a bad memory or a panic attack, due all their fears. He have been there, far too many times “…Promise me you are going to be fine.” 

It took them a while before nodding silently, afraid that if they were to speak in that moment, their voice was going to sound horrifyingly broken. Spark seemed to understand and just kept holding them for a longer moment, memorizing it perhaps. Especially since Noire didn’t like to be hugged that much.

“Only if you promise me one of those hugs again.”

Spark snorted at that, and this time Noire didn’t refrain from punching them. Just a little gesture, one that was out of pure kidding and not scorn at all… even if it was surely a bit too strong.

“I knew you liked my Bewear hugs!”

“Who in all their senses wouldn’t, to be fair?”

Just in that moment they could hear the boarding announcement, and people starting to move towards the gate. Their Eevee was already crying softly, hating to say goodbye again to someone treasured, yet the Jolteon immediately nuzzled his face lovingly against her, as if trying to tell her everything was going to be fine.

Noire was also having old memories dancing in their mind. They hated this kind of situations, they hated to say goodbye. It was not something they thought they would repeat again. Why was it ever going to happen again anywhere? None was supposed to be a close friend as their sibling was. None… until this person came and they felt both a mixture of hate and happiness around his presence. A part of them was sure they owned him far more that they could ever pay him. True Friendship was gold.

They walked together towards the respective International Flights’ Gate. People and some Pokemon already in a line. Some giggling, others tired, and they both hiding tears beneath silly jokes and facts about Eevees. And in one moment, as they got closer to the end of the line where they could stand by their side, Noire noticed that this was difficult as well for him… he was getting away from all the things he had known for years, leaving a Life behind…

“Here, take this.” They said, giving him a small Pokeball. Not a functional one, just a toy plastic Pokeball. It was rather cute to place as decoration on a desk.

“Oh hey! Thank you for the gift, I really li-…”

“It’s not a gift.” Spark’s confused look make them smile, it worth the world to see that silly face at least once more. “You are borrowing it…”

“Borrowing it? … So, therefore, I have to return it to you.”

“In person, I’m afraid; terribly fate for you isn’t it…? I also expect it to be in perfect condition.”

They had reached the end of the line, and asked a couple of persons to walk pass them just because Spark had decided to give a second Bewear hug. Noire have always disliked to be hugged so constantly, but at that very moment when they knew it was probably going to be the last, they didn’t want anything else but that. They wished they could have more time…

“I will give it back to you.”

“I won’t forgive you if you don’t…” When the hug broke, they took a moment to fix his jacket, to make sure he was fine. Spark perfectly knew this was a fake act for borrowing more time, and he couldn’t help but find the gesture both funny and nostalgic. Despite their attitude, Noire could be ridiculously sweet most of the time. “…I won’t forgive you if you forget me or replace me either.”

“Pfft… come on, Noire, where am I gonna find another little brat as yourself?” They joked, finally feeling a new tears being shed. He also took his time to fix the scarf around their neck, printed with a bunch of little eeveelution cartoons. Finally there was none else but him in the line, and time had finally passed quicker that they had wished it would. “I guess this is a ‘See ya’, then?”

“Yes…” Their hands tightened his own before a third and last hug was shared. “See ya, Spark.” They said, enjoying the way his eyes glowed in amusement and joy at listening to them using something besides ‘stupid’, ‘idiot’ or ‘instinct’. And so theirs did, Noire could tell by the way the sadness’ veil was lifted for a little instant between them, just moments before he would start walking towards the International Flights’ Gate. 

“Remember, Spark! Borrowed!” 

“I’ll give it back to you soon! You just wait for it!”

And somehow, the little expectation of that precious and small promise made the burden a little more bearable for both of them.


End file.
